mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Flock Calendar
On The Flock, date and year is tracked by a season-based system originally practiced by Reojalians. The year is divided into 90-day seasons, each deriving from the Reojalian term for each season: Seprinni, Somahni, Autumni, and Wynteni. The advent of each is marked by changes in temperature, different agricultural methods (chiefly in Bronnwyr) and various cultural events, including national holidays and cultural rites. Where relevant, country- or culture-specific events are marked. Each holiday is marked with the country of its origination. Note: the Vanian tradition of Requies is less a holiday than a staple of temporal routine; it has been adopted by most of the other countries on the Flock. On days of Requies, all shops typically are closed, and students are given a rest-day. Dates are denoted by the first three letters of the season, then the number; as Sep22, Som80, Aut5, or Wyn25. The current year has been agreed upon as 162 AD (After Departure). Seprinni 1 - Welcome the dew - Reojal 3 - Algus' Birthday 8 - Eisenwerk - Ardenheim 12 - Garden Society Ball - Vanius 15 - Requies 20 - Copper Days Begin - Vanius 21 - Minerva's Birthday 22 - Harvest Festival - Bronnwyr 27 - Manios Day - Grozennach (national) 30 - Requies, Copper Days End - Vanius 45 - Requies 51 - Kulukaa Day - Rus'Mut 57 - The Bloom - Reojal 60 - Requies 63 - Aeir Ceol - Bronnwyr 70 - Day of Pebbles - Rus'Mut 74 - Erholung - Ardenheim 75 - Requies 84 - Oresteus Day - Grozennach (national) 90 - Requies Somahni 1 - Welcome the sun - Reojal 9 - Time for Blocks - Rus'Mut 15 - Requies 20 - Golden Days Begin - Vanius 21 - Day of Good - Rus'Mut 30 - Requies, Golden Days End - Vanius 41 - Spielentag - Ardenheim 45 - Requies 52 - Veldrin Rian's birthday 56 - Idomotus Day - Grozennach (national) 60 - Requies, Sirius Sturm's Birthday. 61 - Pepper Festival - Bronnwyr 75 - Requies 78 - Apple Festival - Bronnwyr 80 - Celebratio Alcazar - Vanius 81 - Day of the Destitute - Vanius 84 - Pentepolemos (The Five-day War) - Grozennach 86 - Raelynn Cresson's birthday 88 - Berry Festival - Bronnwyr 89 - Phaeron Day - Grozennach (national) 90 - Requies Autumni 1 - Welcome the color - Reojal 5 - Day of Color - Eyrien (occasionally combined with Aut1) 12 - Celery Festival - Bronnwyr 15 - Requies 16 - Aulkar Winterpeak's birthday 17 - Rusboukrob - Rus'Mut 20 - Bronze Days Begin - Vanius 21 - Alemnon Day - Grozennach (national) 24 - Garlic Festival - Bronnwyr 25 - Schmied - Ardenheim 30 - Requies, Bronze Days End - Vanius 31 - PROJECTED DAY OF DESCENT FOR Eonra Island 40 - The Deciding Day - Grozennach 43 - Em Adler's birthday 45 - Requies 49 - Common Day - Rus'Mut 55 - Day of Dance - Eyrien 60 - Gespensmaskenacht - Ardenheim, Requies 75 - Requies 82 - Remikos Day - Grozennach (national) 87 - Alan Highstone's birthday 90 - Requies Wynteni 1 - Welcome the snow - Reojal 5 - Day of Words - Eyrien 12 - Copper Langston's birthday 15 - Requies 20 - Silver Days Begin - Vanius 21 - Day of Darkness - Rus'Mut 25 - Jubelfeste - Ardenheim 30 - Requies, Silver Days End - Vanius 43 - Lucien Spelldirge's Birthday 44 - Aylin Sturm's Birthday 45 - Requies 50 - Verriegeln Sie die Türen - Ardenheim 51 - Helicaon Day - Grozennach (national), Alfeus Claudius's birthday 55 - Day of Music - Eyrien 58 - Moment of Calm - Vanius 60 - Requies 62- Sudigue'sharath's birthday 71 - Time for Soup - Rus'Mut 75 - Requies 82 - Schlaftag - Ardenheim 90 - Night of Rebirth - Reojal, Requies Category:Calendars Category:Settings Category:Systems Category:METAGAAAAME? Category:Flock